Freies Volk
Das Freie Volk sind Menschen, die jenseits der Mauer leben. In den Sieben Königslanden sind sie besser unter dem Namen Wildlinge bekannt. Es gibt Zehntausende, vielleicht sogar Hunderttausende von ihnen. Sie leben in Stämmen, Clans, Dörfern oder auch Plünderergruppen zusammen. Manche von ihnen sind einigermaßen kultiviert, andere wild und feindselig. Das Freie Volk nennt sich so, um sich von den "Knienden" abzugrenzen, den Menschen südlich der Mauer, die den Lords und Königen untergeben sind. Das Freie Volk sieht in den "Knienden" die fehlende Freiheit, wohingegen das Volk der Sieben Königslande die Wildlinge für gesetzlose und primitive Mörder, Vergewaltiger und Diebe hält. Manchem Wildling gelingt es dennoch, sich zum König-jenseits-der-Mauer zu erheben, wofür es einige historische Beispiele gibt. Geschichte In der Geschichte der Könige-jenseits-der-Mauer berichtet Maester Herryk von der Niederschrift eines Wildlingsliedes über die Brüder und Könige-jenseits-der-Mauer Gendel und Gorne, wie sie einst einen Streit zwischen den Riesen und einem Stamm der Kinder des Waldes um eine Höhle schlichteten, indem sie beiden ausredeten, darin wohnen zu wollen und dabei ein Höhlensystem entdeckten, dass unter der Mauer hindurchführte. Kultur Die Mauer, die die Wildlinge vom Rest Westeros' trennt, definiert die Menschen in vielen verschiedenen Weisen. Aufgrund ihrer Isolation von Westeros bleiben sie ein freies Volk, ohne Länder, ohne Lords, Könige und Gesetze. Sie folgen nur dem, den sie selbst gewählt haben. Sie glauben, dass die Götter die Erde für alle Menschen gleichermaßen geschaffen haben, doch als die Könige mit ihren Kronen und Stahlschwertern kamen, nahmen sie das Land, indem sie es als ihr Eigentum deklarierten. Gesellschaft Ihre Gesellschaft besteht vor allem aus Stämmen und Clans, die auf hunderte kleiner Dörfer verteilt wurden, jedes mit seinen Eigenheiten und Bräuchen. Manche erkennen Anführer an, andere leben in ständigem Konflikt miteinander und bekriegen sich und andere. Das Freie Volk legt großen Wert darauf, dass ein Mann die Welt um ihn herum erhält. Technologie Viele Menschen des Freien Volkes haben niemals einen bedeutenden technologischen Wandel erlebt. Sie sind raue Menschen, die in einer rauen Gegend leben, obwohl manche von ihnen einigermaßen kultiviert sind, wie z.B. die Menschen des Thenn, die in dichten Kommunen weit im Norden leben, oder die Menschen von Hartheim, das einer Stadt ziemlich nahe kommt. Andere sind aber auch halbnomadische Einzelgänger, die nur von ihren eigenen Bedürfnissen kontrolliert werden. Die Plünderer der Eisigen Küste und die wilden Clans des Eiswassers ernähren sich z.B. vom Fleisch anderer Menschen. Es gibt sogar Höhlenbewohner, die ihre Gesichter blau, grün und lila färben. Gesetze In den Ländern des Freien Volkes gibt es nur sehr wenige Gesetze oder Eigentumsrechte. Die Menschen nehmen sich, was sie kriegen und behalten, was sie verteidigen können. Sie haben nur wenig Interesse daran, zu heiraten. Sprachen Das Freie Volk behält den Weg der Ersten Menschen bei und, obwohl es jenseits der Mauer viele verschiedene Sprachen gibt, ist die Alte Sprache der Ersten Menschen doch noch die gebräuchlichste. Feindschaften Das Freie Volk hasst die Nordmänner nicht so sehr, wie es die "Krähen" der Nachtwache verabscheut, welche praktisch jene Torwächter darstellen, die es nördlich der Mauer hält. Das Freie Volk verschont keinen Bruder der Nachtwache, außer er bricht seinen Schwur und beweist seine Loyalität gegenüber den Wildlingen. Dennoch herrscht eine gewisse Form der Kooperation zwischen den beiden Gruppierungen. So hat das Freie Volk bereits verirrte oder verletzte Brüder unterstützt und verarztet und auch die Nachtwache nimmt Neugeborene des Freien Volkes auf, um ihr Überleben zu sichern und sie als deren Mitglieder großzuziehen. Bräuche In Übereinstimmung mit dem Geist der Unabhängigkit des Freien Vokes ist es auch Frauen gestattet, die Waffen anzulegen und neben den Männern zu kämpfen. Diese Frauen werden auch Speerfrauen genannt und sind dafür bekannt, genauso erfahren und wild wie ihre männlichen Kollegen zu sein. In der Ehe wird erwartet, dass sich die Männer den Frauen gegenüber dominant und gebieterisch verhalten. Das geht sogar soweit, dass sie die Frauen aus deren Häusern oder Clans stehlen sollen, um sie an sich zu binden. Im Gegenzug sollen sich die Frauen bei jeden Schritt zur Wehr setzen. Man glaubt, dass ein wahrer Mann eine Frau von weit her stiehlt, um seinen eigenen Clan zu stärken. Männer dürfen Töchter stehlen, aber nicht verheiratete Frauen. Frauen, die Brüder, Väter oder andere Verwandte des Clans heiraten, beleidigen damit die Götter und werden mit schwachen und kränklichen Kindern bestraft. Die beste Zeit, um Frauen zu stehlen, ist dann, wenn der Rote Wanderer die Mondmaid küsst. Obwohl die Tradition des Stehlens vollkommen anders als der idealisierte Minne der Sieben Königslande zu sein scheint, ist sie in ihrem Kern sowohl ein Beweis für die männliche Stärke und Entschlossenheit als auch für die weibliche Unabhängigkeit und Fähigkeit, sich selbst zu verteidigen. Es soll Unglück bringen, einem Neugeborenen in seinen ersten zwei Jahren einen Namen zu geben, aufgrund der hohen Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es in der rauen Natur jenseits der Mauer nicht überlebt. Die Wildlinge verbrennen ihre Toten, damit sie nicht als Wiederkehrende zurückkommen.{DTDSK|13}} Raubzüge Plünderungen und Raubzüge bilden einen festen Teil der Kultur des Freien Volkes. Plünderer beginnen mit ihren Raubzügen bereits in jungem Alter, teilweise sogar mit unter zwölf Jahren. Entweder klettern sie über die Mauer oder sie bauen kleine Schiffe und überqueren damit die Seehundsbucht. Die Mauer zu überqueren kann einen ganzen Tag in Anspruch nehmen und bei dem Versuch kommen viele um, wenn sie in die Tiefe stürzen. Oft finden Männer der Nachtwache die Leichen der Plünderer am Fuße der Mauer. Um die Mauer zu erklimmen, benutzen die Angreifer große Strickleitern aus geflochtenen Hanf und spezielle Schuhe aus elastischem Wildleder. Am vorderen Ende der Schuhe befinden sich Spitzen aus Bronze, Eisen oder in der Regel einfach aus gezackten Knochen. Dazu benutzen sie oft auch kleine Steinhammer, Pflöcke aus Eisen, Knochen oder Horn, und Geweihe mit geschärften Zacken, die an hölzerne, fellüberzogene Griffe gebunden werden und als Eispickel dienen. Über die Jahrzehnte verlor die Nachtwache immer mehr an Kraft und Autorität und musste viele ihrer Festungen entlang der Mauer aufgeben. Aus diesem Grund gelingt es dem Freien Volk heutzutage zunehmend besser, die Mauer zu überwinden oder die Seehundsbucht zu überqueren. Die Angreifer verlieren ihre Furcht vor der Nachtwache. Statt kleiner Dörfer und Burgen in der Schenkung, plündern sie inzwischen in den Ländereien der Umbers und der Bergstämme aus dem Norden. Sogar die abgelegene Bäreninsel ist nicht mehr sicher vor Überfällen. Die Plünderer klettern nicht für Fisch oder Äpfel über die Mauer. Sie stehlen Schwerter, Äxte, Gewürze, Seide, Felle, jede Münze und jeden Ring, den sie finden können, Fässer voll Wein im Sommer und Fässer voll Fleisch im Winter. Außerdem stehlen sie, ganz nach ihrer Tradition, Frauen und verschleppen sie über die Mauer in den Norden. Bewaffnung Die meisten Krieger des Freien Volkes benutzen noch immer Waffen aus Stein, Holz oder Bronze. Darunter zählen z.B. Steinäxte oder Schlegel, im Feuer gehärtete Speere und Lanzen, und Bögen aus Holz und Horn. Obwohl die Eibenholzbögen aus dem Süden eine größere Reichweite haben, soll man mit den Bögen des Freien Volkes angeblich über 200m hoch schießen können. Das Freie Volk betreibt weder den Bergbau noch die Vehüttung und es gibt nur wenige Schmiede und noch weniger Schmieden jenseits der Mauer. Die einzigen Metallteile an der Rüstung eines Wildling - Kriegers, sind die Stücke, die sie toten Grenzern abgenommen haben. Die meisten Krieger tragen gekochtes Leder oder zusammengenähte Schaffelle. Ihre primitiven Rundschilde bestehen aus einem mit Haut überzogenen Flechtwerk. Auf die Front werden meist Schädel und Knochen, Schlangen, Bärentatzen, dämonische und verdrehte Gesichter oder auch abgetrennte Gesichter gemalt. Die Thenn sind besser bewaffnet und gepanzert, als andere Clans des Freien Volkes. Sie besitzen Bronzehelme, Äxte, kurze Speere mit blattförmigen Spitzen, mit Bronze - Platten vernähte Hemden und flache, schmucklose Schilde, überzogen mit schwarzem, gekochtem Leder und einem Rand und einer Mittelkuppe aus Bronze. Die Pferde des Freien Volkes sind zwar trittsicher, dafür aber kurz geraten. Jüngste Ereignisse Siehe auch: Konflikt jenseits der Mauer Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königslande Hother Umber berichtet auf dem Erntefest 299AL auf Winterfell, dass immer mehr Wildlinge über die Seehundsbucht in den Norden einfallen. Lord Kommanant Jeor Mormont erfährt von Craster, dass Manke Rayder, der selbst ernannte König-jenseits-der-Mauer, sein Volk bei den Frostfängen versammelt. Manke ist ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Nachtwache, der seine schwarzen Brüder verraten hat und in den Norden geflohen ist. Manke sammelte alle Stämme des Freien Volkes um sich und marschiert Richtung Süden, um den Anderen zu entkommen. Mit dem Erreichen der Mauer beginnen die Angreifer, das Tor bei der Schwarzen Festung zu durchbrechen. Den wenigen Männern der Nachtwache gelingt es jedoch, das Tor, die Mauer und die 7 Königslande vor den Freien Volk zu verteidigen, in einer Schlacht, die später die Schlacht an der Schwarzen Festung genannt wird. Auch Stannis Baratheon und seine Armee erreichen die Mauer und beteiligen sich an der Schlacht auf Seiten der Nachtwache. Obwohl viele Kämpfer bei der Schlacht verstarben, kann einer großer Teil fliehen und sich unter der Führung von Tormund Riesentod erneut sammeln. Schließlich wird dem Freien Volk von Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee erlaubt, die Mauer zu durchqueren und sich in der Schenkung niederzulassen. Bedeutende Menschen des Freien Volkes Berühmte Kriegsherren, die den Titel "König-jenseits-der-Mauer" trugen, siehe dort *'Manke Rayder'; gefangen genommen nach der Schlacht bei der Schwarzen Festung und angeblich auf einem Scheiterhaufen von Stannis Baratheon verbrannt Weitere Wildlinge *'Craster'; hielt einen Bergfried in der Nähe der Mauer und sicherte den Grenzern seine Unterstützung; wurde zusammen mit Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont nach der Schlacht bei der Faust der Ersten Menschen von Grenzern getötet *'Dalla'; Ehefrau von Manke Rayder; starb bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes während der Schlacht bei der Schwarzen Festung *'Der Herr der Knochen'; von den Grenzern (und einigen Wildlingen) als "Rasselhemd" verspottet; ein sadistischer Plünderer, der eine Rüstung aus Knochen trägt; in der Schwarzen Festung gefangen genommen *'Orell'; ein Plünderer und Leibwechsler; von Jon Schnee getötet, während sich sein Geist in einem Adler befand; ein Teil seines Bewusstseins wurde auf Dauer in dem Adler eingeschlossen, was den Hass des Adlers auf Jon Schnee erklärt *'Osha'; eine Frau des Freien Volkes, die südlich der Mauer von den Starks gefangen genommen und in deren Dienste gestellt wurde; sie wurde die Beschützerin und Begleiterin von Rickon Stark *'Styr'; Magnar von Thenn; Anführer der Thenns, einem kriegerischen Stamm des Freien Vokes; während der Schlacht bei der Schwarzen Festung getötet **'Sigorn'; sein Sohn, neuer Magnar von Thenn, gründete das Haus Thenn, verheiratet mit Alys Karstark *'Tormund'; genannt "Riesentod", neben vielen anderen Dingen, vor allem ein Plünderer, der eine Neigung für Lügengeschichten hat *'Val'; Schwester von Dalla; In der Schwarzen Festung gefangen genommen; aufgrund ihrer Schönheit erhielt sie den Namen "Wildlingsprinzessin" *'Varamyr "Sechsleib"'; ein Leibwechsler, der von 3 Wölfen, einem Bären und einer Schattenkatze begleitet wird; nach Orell's Tod übernahm er dessen Adler und benutzte ihn, um in der Schlacht die Mauer auszuspähen; Melisandre tötete den Adler, während sich Varamyr's Geist darin befand, was ihn zur Flucht zwang und beinahe verrückt werden ließ *'Ygritte'; rothaarige Geliebte von Jon Schnee; in der Schlacht bei der Schwarzen Festung getötet *Der Weiner; auch bekann als der Weinende Mann; ein berüchtigter Plünderer des Freien Volkes Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Free_folk Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Völker